The Advance Training of Perverseness!
by baddaytoday
Summary: [SPOILER chapter 315!] Naruto dan Kakashi sedang melakukan training khusus di suatu training field. Entah mengapa kok jadi berujung seperti ini yah? Dan ada apa dengan kage bunshin? Shounenai, KakaNaru. Oneshot.


**Title: **TheAdvance Training of Perverseness!

**Author: **bad day today

**Genre: **Humor/Parody

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** KakaNaru

**WARNING: **shounen-ai, yaoi, BL, boy x boy, homosexuality! SPOILER untuk chapter 315 Naruto.

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto bukan punyaku… hiks hiks tega sekali kalian memaksaku untuk mengakuinya. Padahal kan aku kepengen banget bisa punya Naruto!

**Summary: **SPOILER chapter 315! Naruto dan Kakashi sedang melakukan training khusus di suatu training field. Entah mengapa kok jadi berujung seperti ini yah? Dan ada apa dengan kage bunshin? Shounen-ai, KakaNaru. Oneshot.

**Author's Note: **Ide gak bener yang muncul pada saat membaca chapter 315 terbaru Naruto… Huahahahaha! Ini buat yang kangen sama pairing KakaNaru buatanku! Happy reading!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Tajyuu Kage Bunshin milikmu." Kata Kakashi sambil mengangkat satu jari telunjuknya ke atas, seolah sedang mengusulkan sesuatu.

"Bilang apa?"

Hatake Kakashi dan muridnya Uzumaki Naruto sedang berdiri di tengah training field yang luas beberapa kilometer dari Konohagakure no Sato. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam training khusus yang disiapkan Kakashi agar Naruto bisa mengimbangi Sasuke, dan bahkan melebihi kemampuan Kakashi sendiri.

Naruto kelihatan meneteskan keringat dengan pernyataan tidak jelas dan tiba-tiba dari Kakashi. Baru saja tadi Kakashi akan memberitahukan metode yang dapat memperpendek waktu yang dibutuhkannya untuk membuat jurus spesial yang hanya bisa digunakan sendiri olehnya. Ada apa dengan Kage Bunshin?

"Itulah. Tajyuu Kage Bunshin milikmu." Kata Kakashi mengulangi lagi pernyataan tadi.

"Itukah?" Naruto tidak bisa menutupi kekagetannya. _Jadi metode yang dikatakan Kakashi tadi hanya kage bunshin saja? Selama ini kan aku sudah sering sekali menggunakannya dan aku tidak merasakan apa-apa tuh…_

"Itulah cara agar kita dapat melakukan semua ini dalam waktu yang singkat." Ucap Kakashi dengan nada meyakinankan. Naruto masih tidak yakin… dia menyipitkan matanya dengan gaya rubah dan terus berkeringat.

"Oke… tapi bagaimana caranya?" Akhirnya Naruto tidak sabar dan karena penasaran langsung bertanya pada Kakashi. Jelas banget kalau dia tidak yakin apalagi percaya!

"Aku sudah menduganya…" Kakashi memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas. Bodoh sekali dia kalau memikirkan bahwa mungkin…. MUNGKIN…. Naruto bisa langsung mengerti. Sekali iniiii saja… Haahh… "Baiklah. Aku akan menjelaskannya. Tapi kamu harus mendengarkannya dengan baik."

"Mohon buatlah penjelasannya sesederhana mungkin!" sahut Naruto sambil memberi hormat dengan gaya di upacara bendera, atau gaya prajurit memberikan salut kepada jenderalnya.

"Iya, iya…" Kakashi tertawa kecil dalam hati. Meskipun sudah lewat dua setengah tahun, Naruto masih tetap Naruto yang dia ingat dulu meskipun sudah bertambah dewasa. Dia masih suka melakukan tindakan kekanakan yang menimbulkan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Kamu sudah tahun perbedaan di antara bunshin biasa dengan kage bunshin. Perbedaannya adalah dengan kage bunshin kamu menciptakan tubuh betulan dan bukannya ilusi. Dengan kata lain, kamu menciptakan replika dari dirimu." Kata Kakashi memulai penjelasannya dengan tenang. Kakashi memandang Naruto untuk melihat apakah dia mengerti dengan penjelasannya sampai sejauh ini. Naruto kelihatan mengengguk-angguk padahal ekspresi wajahnya kelihatan mengernyit kebingungan. Kakashi menyayangkan hal akan diucapkannya berikut ini. "Meskipun aku tidak bisa membuat sebanyak dirimu, aku juga bisa menggunakan kage bunshin sehingga aku mengetahui efek yang dimiliki jurus itu terhadap penggunanya. Karena kamu sering menggunakan jurus itu, mungkin kamu sudah menyadarinya."

"Mungkin sih. Memangnya apa?" Tanya Naruto yang tambah bingung. Efek apa? Jangan-jangan penggunaan kage bunshin berlebihan bisa membuat organ dalamnya rusak atau apa? Jangan-jangan bisa impotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan jantung? Eh, itu mah peringatan di bungkus rokok, sori deh! (AN: Para pembaca jangan sekali-kali merokok yah… merusak kesehatan loh :D)

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. Hmm, Naruto pasti sangat terkejut pada hal yang akan kukatakan berikut ini… "Saat melepaskan jurus, semua pengalaman dan pengetahuan yang di dapat oleh bunshin itu akan pindah ke tubuh asalnya."

Naruto hanya memandang Kakashi. Mata dan bibirnya menyipit sampai hanya tinggal garis-garis horizontal. (AN: seperti ini )

"Aku pikir kamu akan membuatnya menjadi lebih mudah dimengerti…" kata Naruto akhirnya.

"Jadi, kamu masih tidak sadar juga ya." Kata Kakashi.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa sih yang sensei maksudkan!" sahut Naruto dengan putus asa. Ngomong apaan sih. Memang benar kata beberapa orang dia termasuk telmi (AN: telat mikir) tapi Kakashi sensei berbicara dengan teka-teki jadi tidak mungkin dong dia bisa menebak-nebak apa yang dimaksudkan oleh sensei. _Memangnya aku dukun atau paranormal, gitu? Bisa membaca pikiran orang? Ya enggak lah!_

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu mari kita berdua sama-sama membuat satu kage bunshin." Sahut Kakashi yang tangannya sudah siap dalam segel Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Lebih baik langsung diperlihatkan saja contohnya kalau mengajari Naruto! Diomongin sampai sore juga dia tidak bakalan mengerti.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" teriak Kakashi dan Naruto bersamaan.

Bunyi "PON" besar terdengar dan dari asap yang muncul terlihat Naruto dan Kakashi berdiri berhadapan dengan kage bunshin mereka masing-masing di sebelah mereka.

"Oke. Bunshin ke sini. Yang asli ke sana." Kata kage bunshin dari Kakashi.

"Para bunshin akan menuju agak jauh ke dalam hutan. Pastikan bunshinmu mengikuti bunshinku." Kata Kakashi yang asli sambil menunjuk hutan di samping training field.

Naruto melihat bunshinnya dibawa pergi oleh bunshin Kakashi ke dalam hutan. Entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak ketika melihat bunshinnya berjalan sambil dirangkul oleh bunshin Kakashi. Hey, kejadian apa sih yang mungkin terjadi di dalam hutan sendirian dengan Kakashi-sensei? Err, yang jelas Naruto lega bukan dia yang sekarang harus mengalami entah apa yang akan terjadi itu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jauh di dalam hutan, bunshin Kakashi berhenti berjalan dan melepaskan rangkulannya dari sekeliling bahu bunshin Naruto.

"Oke, sekarang hanya tinggal kita berdua di dalam hutan ini. Kita yang asli tidak bisa melihat kita berdua." Ucap bunshin Kakashi memulai pembicaraan.

Bunshin Naruto tidak tahan untuk tidak menelan ludah. Dia benar-benar gugup dan salah tingkah. Berdua…. Di dalam hutan… yang asli tidak bisa melihat mereka…. Bunshin Naruto menatap bunshin Kakashi dengan tatapan seperti tikus terpojok. _Apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Kakashi-sensei? Mengapa dia membawaku sampai ke sini? Pasti ini tidak baik untukku… Oh Tuhan, semoga aku bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari siniiiii!_

"Sekarang, kita akan mengadakan pertandingan suit jepang." Kata bunshin Kakashi-sensei sambil menjulurkan sebelah tangannya, siap memulai suit.

"Mengapa?" Tanya bunshin Naruto dengan sedikit ketakutan. Iih, kenapa bunshin Kakashi-sensei senyum tidak jelas begitu. Oh mami… toloooonggg!

"Sudah lakukan saja." Kata bunshin Kakashi dengan tenang. Dalam otaknya dia memikirkan berjuta cara untuk menyukseskan rencananya. Hoho, Naruto tidak bakalan tahu apa yang akan menimpanya!

Sambil menatap bunshin Kakashi dengan tidak yakin untuk terakhir kalinya, bunshin Naruto akhirnya menjulurkan tangannya juga.

JAN, KEN, PON!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Di luar hutan, di training field, Naruto memelototi hutan dengan pandangan penuh kecurigaan. "Apa yang mereka lakukan di sana?" dia kemudian menyuarakan kecurigaannya pada senseinya.

"Nanti juga kamu tahu." Jawab Kakashi tenang. Sejujurnya dia juga tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh bunshin-nya di sana. Semoga saja dia tetap melakukan sesuai rencana dan tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh dengan bunshin Naruto. Yah, dia sendiri tidak yakin bisa sendirian di hutan bersama muridnya yang imut dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kalau sesuatu terjadi, sepertinya Kakashi tidak bisa menyalahkan bunshinnya untuk itu karena pada dasarnya dirinya memang hidung belang kok. Yah, sudahlah…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tangan bunshin Naruto mengeluarkan batu, sementara tangan bunshin Kakashi mengeluarkan kertas. Bunshin Kakashi yang menang.

Bunshin Naruto meremas tinjunya. Aaahh, kenapa si di pertandingan suit saja aku tidak bisa menang dari Kakashi-senseiiiiii! Katanya dengan melakukan latihan ini aku bahkan bisa melebihi Kakashi-senseiii! Apanyaaaa!

Bunshin Kakashi mengamati bunshin Naruto yang stress sendiri dan mulai memukul-mukul tangannya yang tadi melakukan suit dengan tangannya yang lain. Hahaha, dasar konyol dan bodoh… tapi Naruto memang seperti itu.

"Oi, Naruto…" panggil bunshin Kakashi.

"Ya, Kakashi-sensei?" jawab bunshin Naruto yang sudah berhenti memukuli tangannya dan sekarang sedang meniup-niup tangannya yang merah kesakitan.

"Karena aku yang menang, aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu." Kata bunshin Kakashi, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan tawa kecil penuh niat jahat… Kukukukukukuku….

"Boleh saja. Apa?" jawab bunshin Naruto sambil menatap bunshin Kakashi dengan bingung.

Bunshin Kakashi tersenyum. Dia berjalan mendekati bunshin Naruto sampai dekat sekali di depannya. Begitu sampai di depan bunshin Naruto, bunshin Kakashi menunduk sampai wajahnya dekat sekali dengan bunshin Naruto. Wajah bunshin Naruto memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Bunshin Kakashi masih tersenyum dan tangannya naik memegang maskernya.

Dengan sekejap, tahu-tahu bibir bunshin Kakashi sudah menempel di bibir bunshin Naruto dan mereka berciuman.

Bunshin Naruto memegang bibirnya dengan terkejut setelah mereka memisahkan diri. Kemudian dia menatap bunshin Kakashi (sudah pakai masker lagi) yang tersenyum kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Wajah bunshin Naruto jadi merah, merah sekali pokoknya kadar RED di warnanya 100 deh.

Saking malunya, bunshin Naruto juga menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Di luar hutan. Naruto yang asli terkejut seolah merasakan sesuatu. Kemudian wajahnya berubah meraaaaahhh seperti bunshinnya tadi.

"Jadi, sekarang kamu mengerti?" Tanya Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

Naruto memegang bibirnya. Dia bisa mengingat bagaimana tekstur bibir Kakashi di bibirnya, bagaimana napas hangat Kakashi di wajahnya…

Kalau mungkin, sekarang wajahnya jadi merah 120.

"Kamu ingat apa yang bunshin kita berdua lakukan?" Tanya Kakashi dengan nada bermain-main.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI HENTAAAAIIIIIIIIII!" teriak Naruto yang kemudian mengejar Kakashi di sekeliling training field. _Yah, tapi tadi berlangsung terlalu cepat sih… jadi aku tidak sempat melihat wajah sensei! Lain kali… pasti!_

Owari

**AN: **Cukup menghibur tidak? Hohoho, saat-saat seperti ini aku bangga dengan otak yaoi-fangirl-ku yang kreatif! . 

Perubahan yang aku lakukan di fic ini cukup minim kok. Cuman menambah detail dan merubah beberapa adegan. Silahkan bandingkan dengan chapter 315 yang asli:D

Tapi… aku punya masalah nih teman-teman… aku mau membuat ItaNaru setelah ItaSaku yang aku bikin ini selesai. Tapi masih gak ada ide. Ada yang mau memberi saran?

Semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
